SUMMARY Dissemination Component Echinobase is the central repository for all genomic features for the phylum of Echinodermata, which are needed to support investigator-driven research in this important developmental model systems. The Dissemination component is one part of a multi component project to maintain and enhance the function of all Echinobase to facilitate improved research productivity. The goal of Dissemination is to increase the use of this database by a broad community to empower researchers to make further advances, particularly in understanding gene regulation and gene regulatory network function during development. The website itself will be redesigned for improved ease of use, and also to accommodate the new applications. There will be an extended effort to provide an active engagement and training around resources available at Echinobase. Scientific papers, talks and poster presentations at conferences such as the Society of Developmental Biology, and the Developmental Biology of the Sea Urchin, will present new updates, and aspects of echinoderm genomics to wide community. Disseminate will ensure that data is shared with external resources such as NCBI, Ensembl and Galaxy, and also that links from Echinobase to outside resources are enriched. Dissemination personnel will also work with our newly established Scientific Advisory Board, echinoderm community, and other model organism database to both receive feedback about the priorities and quality control features of the database while also educating these groups about our new updates.